The present invention relates to a system for monitoring and indicating acoustically operating conditions of a motor vehicle. By the term "operating conditions" is meant magnitudes or situations relative to the conditions or operation of the vehicle, such as, for example, the fuel level, the pressure and level of the lubricating oil, the level of the liquid in the braking circuit, the position of the vehicle doors, the state of charge of the battery, the tire pressures, etc. By operating conditions, there is also meant situations in which it may be necessary or opportune to carry out certain maneuvers, such as, for example, switching on or off of the headlights, changing to a higher or lower gear, etc.